


Our Love is Cold

by moonofblindness



Series: Our Love is Cold [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, spies in disguise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofblindness/pseuds/moonofblindness
Summary: It seems everytime Kallus and Zeb are alone together they are on a frozen spacial orb.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Cassian Andor & Alexsandr Kallus, Cassian Andor/Alexsandr Kallus
Series: Our Love is Cold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204577
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kalluzeb Mini-Bang 2021





	1. Bahryn

**Author's Note:**

> Needing to pad my NaNo word count some dialogue has been (with the utmost respect and gratitude) stolen from the show. You'll know it when you see it.
> 
> Languages have been created where no official ones exist, translations will be given in the End Notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honorable ones +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needing to pad my NaNo novel, some dialogue has been (lovingly and with the utmost respect) stolen. You'll know it when you see it. 
> 
> Any secondary languages will be translated in the end notes.

Chapter 1  
Bahryn

"Karabast." 

For the briefest of moments Zeb thought he just might have gotten through to the ISB agent only to look up and be staring down the barrel of *his* bo-rifle, and he knows he is about to die.

His fear of the creatures overrides everything and Kallus shoots the creature about to nab Zeb. After the creature falls away, he helps Zeb up over the ledge, losing his balance and falling onto his backside. He gets a helping hand back onto his feet from Zeb as he says, "Better activate the transponder. It's a lot colder up here. We won't last long."

The meteorite and the transponder are picked up by Zeb while he responds, "Yeah, but I think I'd rather freeze than be eaten."

He then looks over to Kallus and sees that Kallus is still holding his bo-rifle, and for a fleeting second he is both angry and scared. Always the ever observant agent, Kallus sees the expression fly across Zeb's face, and non-threateningly holds out the weapon to Zeb. Zeb takes his weapon back and in turn gives Kallus the meteorite. They begin their journey away from the hidden ice cave and hopefully towards shelter and eventually rescue.

They manage to find a decent size ice shelf overhang that they can huddle beneath, essentially it is a snow and wind made lean-to. Kallus slides out his splinted leg and he puts all his weight on his other leg to squat down and eventually sit. Crossing his arms over his chest and shivering he says, "Let's hope it works." He waits until Zeb does turn on the transponder to continue, "Of course, since you adjusted it, we don't know who'll pick up its signal."

"Guess all we can do is wait. Least we got this to keep us warm."

"Still think your friends will find us?"

"Unless the Empire gets here first."

Kallus hesitates and stutters what he says next, "On Lasan . . . it . . . it wasn't supposed to be a massacre. But, I realized the Empire wanted to make an example. I know before, I took credit for it."

Seeing the admission for what it is, Zeb decides to keep Lira-San a secret for now, but he can tell Kallus, "What happened on Lasan, it's over for me. I've moved on." He paused still undecided but quickly decides he can at least extend his own olive branch. "By the way, it's Zeb. My name, it's Zeb."

"Short for Garazeb. I know," Kallus says with a small smile on his face.

Zeb realized that Kallus knowing his whole name must mean he had done research on Zeb, and that makes Zeb's heart flutter. Obviously Kallus was just probably doing his due diligence as the superior agent that he is, but Zeb didn't think he rated on Kallus' radar as anything other than a Lasat. Deciding to try to keep the civility going Zeb asks, "So, you know where I'm from, how about you?" *That's a civil and safe topic of conversation, right?* Zeb thinks.

Startled never thinking that Zeb would want to continue conversing, Kallus recovers quickly, "Oh, well I'm from Coruscant."

"That's that planet that's entirely a city, right? Where the main Jedi temple was?"

"Yes, it is an overdeveloped planet, and yes during the Republic era that was the main home of the Jedi order."

Kallus didn't seem happy to speak of his home, Zeb thought. He didn't know much more than that about Coruscant, Kanan didn't really like to talk about it either, but Zeb always figured that was because the closest thing to family he had at the time was annihilated, and Zeb always understood that, more than probably anyone else. But, now maybe there was something wrong with the planet itself, he thought. 

Seeing the Lasat, *no Zeb,* struggling to continue the conversation and knowing it was mostly his fault, Kallus tried by asking, "Tell me about your grandmother, Zeb."

It was Zeb's turn to be startled, "Uh, um, what?" He did not recover nearly as well as Kallus had and if it weren't for the fact that he was already purple and cold, he probably would have started to turn pink.

Smiling just a little bit at how cute Zeb looked when caught off guard, Kallus tried to alleviate some of Zeb's concern. "Your grandmother. She survived, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. The only family I had, she wasn't on Lasan when the Empire showed up." Zeb remembered his kida fondly, but Kallus could detect a hint of sadness, no mourning.

"When did she pass?" Kallus asked cautiously, but solemnly.

Again Zeb was startled, how could Kallus know these things, no one was supposed to know his kida had survived and later died. Shocked, Zeb asked, "How . . .?"

Now Kallus understood Zeb's startledness. Hoping he sounded sympathetic, Kallus answered, "For a stupidly long time, I tried to find that Lasat mercenary, and investigated anything sounding like Lasat. I followed a lead that took me to Lothal. I sat at Old Jho's nursing a drink and listening. Two days later she came into the bar, and obviously she wasn't the one I was looking for, but I stayed while she stayed and she was talking to someone, I don't know who or how they were connected, but she spoke about her grandson, the Captain of the Lasat Honor Guard, and how proud she was of him and how happy she was that he had survived."

All Zeb could do was stare at the Imperial agent *at least use the name you know, Zeb. Your kida raised you better than that.* Not only was that the longest Kallus had ever spoken at one time, Kallus saw Zeb's kida and didn't kill her. He actually sort of sounded in awe of Lasat woman. Once it all registered, Zeb knew exactly who his kida had been talking to - a fierce green Twi'lek, Hera Syndulla. "You didn't kill her, why?" Zeb finally managed to ask.

"Why would I? I've never wanted to kill you either, but obtaining you, preferably alive, was my mission - my orders. In my entire life there is only one Lasat I have wanted to kill and she was not the one," Kallus spoke in a way to convey that he harbored no ill will for the way Zeb felt or the shock he manifested.

"You said obtaining me was your mission, it isn't now?" Zeb asked.

"You did catch that, then. You and the rest of the Spectres are still my mission, but let's just say I know we'll meet again on a battlefield, but I hope we don't. Now please tell me about your kida? That is what you called her, right? From that one encounter I could tell she was a formidable woman."

Deciding to process everything Kallus said later, preferably warm and fed, he told Kallus all about his kida. In fact he dozed off talking about her, never noticing Kallus had fallen asleep as well. And he definitely didn't see the grin on Kallus' face as he fell asleep listening to Zeb.

Kallus is the first to wake up, finding Zeb's side leaning into his back and Zeb's head leaning on the back of his shoulder while he was leaning forward and to the side. Before he could remember everything Kallus used his elbow to shove at Zeb, waking him up. Seeing the position they were in, Zeb immediately retaliates with an elbow to Kallus' face.

They both stop instantly. "That's a ship," Kallus states.

"Yeah, but whose?" Zeb asks as he stands up. "Come on," and he helps Kallus up.

"Ah. Your friends did find you," falling back into his old sarcasm.

"Like I said they would. You know we will treat you fairly.

Kallus chuckles, "I'll take my chances with the Empire, Zeb."

Before he leaves, Zeb places his left fist into his right hand and bows to Kallus. Wrapping his left hand around the meteorite, Kallus replicates the gesture and bows to Zeb. He watches Zeb reunite with his found family and take off before he goes back to their camp, hoping he doesn't die on a moon of a planet now devoid of life.

At least Kallus didn't have to wait long, but it wasn't the Empire that heard the transponder signal. Just before the sun started to set for his second night on the frozen orb, a scavenger ship *sorry, independent trader* touched down. He knew this was his last chance, that the Empire had given him up for captured or dead; if they had even bothered to send someone out to look for him.

He had them take him to the nearest spaceport, and all it cost him was his precious bo-rifle, that Zeb admired the modifications he made. Now knowing about the Boosahn Keeraw, it killed Kallus to just hand it over. But he had to get answers now that his eyes had been opened.

Finally back aboard the Relentless, Kallus limped through the star destroyer void of his bo-rifle, and a splint of any kind, but he still holds the meteorite. He stops as he sees Admiral Konstantine approaching, the officer's eyes glued to a data pad.  
"Admiral Konstantine."

"Agent Kallus," he states annoyed to be interrupted, but never stopping en route to wherever.

Kallus watched as he was summarily dismissed, he hangs his head in disappointment and continues on to his bunk. As he enters his room and limps to his bed he takes a quick, despairing, look around his bunk. The bare essentials provided by the Empire - bed, footlocker, desk, chair, empty shelf, sink, and hidden in the wall ready to pop out with a push on a particular tile: a refresher. If it weren't for the data pad on the desk you wouldn't know that this bunk was assigned to anyone at all. He sits on his bed dejected, places the meteorite on the shelf, then hung his head between his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasana  
> Karabast = fuck  
> Boosahn Keeraw = Warrior's Way  
> Kida = grandmother


	2. Ord Mantell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy meets spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 2  
Ord Mantell

It hadn’t taken long for Kallus to figure out that he had to do something after Bahryn. The "something" was what took the longest to figure out. 

The Empire went on as usual, but Kallus no longer could. While he figured out the bigger logistics, in his day-to-day he began searching for answers to everything and saving heavily encrypted copies of everything he found. He had about a terabyte worth of information stored away when the absolute perfect opportunity came across Kallus’ datapad. 

There was rumor of a rebel spy on Ord Mantell and as Kallus was the closest and highest ranking agent he was assigned to investigate. Whether the rumor was true or not, if there was anywhere Kallus was going to be able to communicate to the rebellion it was within the heart of the criminal syndicate - Black Sun who were based on Ord Mantell. The ISB mission was stealth - info gathering. It would be just him until he confirmed the intel and called for backup or confirmed the intel was bad and returned to the Relentless. 

He gathered his mission bag from his quarters and headed down to one of the landing platforms. Before leaving his bunk he recorded a message for Konstantine. “Admiral Konstantine, I have been assigned a priority mission from ISB. I am taking the howlrunner and will be unable to communicate. I will signal when the mission is over, hopefully it shouldn't be more than three days," Kallus ended the message. 

Konstantine probably already knew about the mission, but in case he didn't, Kallus wasn't going to be the one to tell the admiral the details. Konstantine was already full of himself and Kallus thought that it would be his downfall. 

Kallus stepped aboard the howlrunner (which was kept for just this sort of purpose), dropped his bag, and began the preflight checklist. Once off the Relentless and a safe distance away, he made his first hyperspace jump. He didn't need to make the extra jump, but he didn't trust Konstantine not to have someone follow once he received Kallus’ message. This would just make it that much harder. He docked at a public platform, changed into his smuggler disguise from his mission bag, locked his bo-rifle - it was too conspicuous, and loaded up on good old blasters and blades. 

He strolled through the streets of Ord Mantell City taking in the general atmosphere. Kallus had never been there but knew it was the base for the criminal syndicate Black Sun, that Black Sun was led by the Pykes, and that they've been around since before the Clone Wars. They were once involved with a Zabrac named Maul who supposedly had been a Sith, (which Kallus understood to be “sorcerers” like the Jedi but not like the Jedi. Maybe someday he could get Kanan to explain it to him), and absolutely ruthless. He knew all that from the history of Mandalore that was taught at the academy. 

While he had gone through his mental catalog he had made his way to a “hive of scum and villainy.” If there were ever a place to get intel it would be the local cantina. Kallus got grog at the bar and took a seat in a booth opposite the entry with his back to the wall. Here he could see everybody coming and going and he could also hear the conversations of everyone at the bar and the booth next to his. 

He spent the whole day there that first day, but the next two days he spent the daylight hours roaming and listening. He did pick up some interesting intelligence, but not what he was looking for. Then each evening he made his way back to the cantina and a back booth, where he drank slowly and listened hard.

The third evening Kallus was still nursing his first grog, when he was joined by an uninvited guest. The guest sat down as he spoke cutting any chance Kallus had to get rid of him quickly.

“Nogu ingi huna’ez mbentsa nu’ak chígaté acentratudo tzemin nu’ak tadirya betztardí tlabipa.”

To which Kallus responded, without looking up from his grog and without missing a beat, “Nogu mbetsa mohu’o quats’u acentratudo nogu.”

The guy was good, Kallus would give him that; there were absolutely no betrayers in his expression when Kallus spoke Feth. He was by no means fluent, as barely anyone spoke it anymore, but he was proficient enough that he knew the only thing anyone might be able to tell is that it was not his native language. He never could get rid of his kriffing Coruscanti accent.

The gentleman certainly had sounded native to Kallus. With his bronzed skin, dark hair, and brown eyes, he certainly was the most beautiful Feth man Kallus had ever seen, which was why after a discreet cough the handsome man repeated himself, “Ingi nu’ak chígaté cebor calvitzio?”

Instead of answering Kallus got up and left, trusting that the other man would follow. He never looked back, until he was walking up the ramp of his shuttle, but the entire way he could feel the man’s eyes on him.

As soon as the ramp sealed itself shut, Kallus found himself up against the wall next to the controls, soft lips pushing hard against his, and hot hands on his hips. Kallus broke the kiss only to be greeted by the most beautiful worrisome pair of eyes. 

“Bacotsa,” the man sighed as he started to pull away.

Kallus didn’t let him get very far before pulling the man back into him and crashing their lips together. Not another word was spoken, but thank the Force there was no one else, not even a droid, to hear the sounds they did make.

When they finally caught their breaths and their heart-rates were back to normal, they took a good look at each other and spoke at the same time, “Hello, Spy.”

They each tried to contain their laughter, and they each failed spectacularly. Kallus recovered quicker and thus spoke first, “How did you know?”

“Only a spy has the patience to sit and drink the same beer for two or more hours - only an Imperial spy keeps that posture at all times. You’re good, I will give you that, I think I am the only one who noticed. ISB Agent . . . ?”

“Kallus, Alexsandr Kallus.”

“Alexsandr, hmmm. Alright, so how did you know about me?”

“I’m here because there were rumors of rebels here,” Kallus said before being interrupted.

“So, official Imperial business, well it was nice to meet you Alexs-”

“Official Imperial business is what got me here, why I am here is a different matter entirely, . . .” Kallus drew out the last syllable hoping to get the Rebel’s name in return.

"I will tell you my name after you tell me why you are here if not on Imp business.”

“I want to defect,” Kallus stated simply.

The rebel went into another fit of laughter, then saw the look on Kallus’ face, “You are serious? An agent of the Imperial Security Bureau seriously wants to defect? How the kriff does that happen?”

“I will tell you “how the kriff that happens,” after you tell me your name.” Kallus even had the nerve to wink after saying that.

“Oh, uh yeah, I am Willix,” he said, blushing slightly.

“Well Willix, I was challenged to find answers to a number of questions raised from a debate with a new friend, and when I found those answers, I had more questions and I did not like what I was finding,” Kallus explained.

“It could not have been that easy,” Willix accused.

“That is the condensed version, Willix. The long version had a great deal more angst and some actual indecision.”

“That must be a very good friend.”

“He is.”

“I need a drink, let us go back to the cantina,” Willix suggested and made his way off the ship hiding the sadness in his eyes.

Back at the cantina, Kallus got his grog and strode into the back booth; no need to break cover by breaking routine Kallus thought. Willix slid into the booth as well, maybe a little too close to Kallus for propriety’s sake, but it did mean they could talk softer. They also reverted back to Feth to make it harder on anyone who should happen to try to listen in.

Kallus was content to sit and nurse his drink and wait for Willix to speak first, which he did, but it was not what Kallus was expecting, “Nu’ak bw’otqua nogu ta tzemnin?”

“Megiko kokin tli Riyotl.” Willix went on to explain that with Alexsandr’s clearance level and rank in the Empire, he could do more good by going back and feeding intel to the Rebellion.

Kallus knew Willix was right, it was too good of an opportunity for the rebellion to pass up. He wouldn’t have hesitated, if the tables were turned, to ask the very same thing. “Quoxi.”

“Zalizona. Nu’ak tadirya na’ Iyuntua, payé nu’ak pweharna cebar chotsua pathuzé noc’re. Tzemnin inga nu’ak pathuzé gitzma?”

“Nogui cebar pathuzé?” Kallus asked confused.

“Mahaba.”

“Zenbiqui tir’di tli tlaja’je,” Kallus answered morosely, he wasn’t really feeling like a defender of the people anymore.

“Zenbi. Tlahada nu’ak chigaté ta ingi Maltzua tliné, jahuebi hanuyo. Na’, quenga tadirya nu’ak kokin tzogutza?” Willix chuckled asking the newly named Zenbi that last question.

He took Zenbi a few streets over from the cantina and down a creepy (even in the bright light of day) alley. At the end of the alley was a door on which Willix knocked.

After a minute or two the door was opened by the strangest Pyke Zenbi had ever seen. “Hey Willix, who’s your friend? You know I don’t like strangers!”

“Filda, this is Zenbi, he needs what you did for me,” Willix explained.

“Why didn’t you say so? So, Zenbi-”

“Just call me Zen,” Kallus interrupted.

“Oooh Zen, I like that! Ok, Zen, first: have you been tattooed before and two: where do you want this one?” 

Zen had thought about the answer to the second question all the way over and was still grappling with the decision. It had to be somewhere where he could show it easily enough to the Rebellion, but keep it hidden easily enough from the Empire. He finally answered, “Yes, I have three already, and inside my upper right thigh.”

“Ok, drop your pants and hop up onto the chair,” Filda said without missing a beat, even if he sounded a little too happy to tell Zen to drop his pants. And while this exchange happened all Willix could do was blink.

Filda was actually extremely professional and very good at his art. Zen had already decided should he get any more tattoos he would absolutely try to get back here to Filda.

When the tattoo was finished and before Zen got up, Willix asked, “Hey Filda, take a holopic of us?”

He handed his datapad to the Pyke, took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeve, and draped his arm over Zen’s shoulders. Zen looked quickly before Filda took the pic and saw the same tat on Willix’s bronze skin.

Back at the howlrunner, Willix set Zen up with Rebel Intelligence, and got him security codes, encryptions, and everything else. And if he didn’t get off the ship he’d runaway to the Empire with Zen. “That is everything, I think. Best to keep communications to a minimum, but if you need to, you know how to contact me. Yeah?”

“I believe so, yes,” Zen answered despondently.

“Ok, good. If you can, I would give yourself one more day to let the tattoo heal before you have to walk from one end of a star destroyer to the other on a regular basis.”

“I will do that, Willix.”

“Good. Ok, um, ntli kwagur, Zen.”

“Oh, ntli kwagur.”

With that, Willix left the howlrunner and Kallus was left feeling empty and confused.

Kallus had been back on the Relentless for a couple of days, had already written and turned in his report on the false rebel rumors, and had just finished putting bacta on his new tattoo that was just a bit sore from the friction of his Imperial Officer olive trousers. He was just about to turn in for the night when he received a notification of a heavily encrypted transmission on his special datapad. When the decription program finished, all Kallus could do was smile like a loth-cat at the holopic of a half naked Kallus, the beautiful bronze man with his arm around Kallus, and their matching tattoos.

https://photos.app.goo.gl/WKE6BZCG9N1jJFDH7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Nogu ingi huna’ez mbentsa nu’ak chígaté acentratudo tzemin nu’ak tadirya betztardí tlabipa.”  
> *I do not think you have found what you are looking for.*
> 
> “Nogu mbetsa mohu’o quats’u acentratudo nogu.”  
> *I think it has found me.*
> 
> “Ingi nu’ak chígaté cebor calvitzio?”  
> *Do you have a ship?*
> 
> “Bacotsa,”  
> *Sorry*
> 
> “Nu’ak bw’otqua nogu ta tzemnin?”  
> *You want me to what?*
> 
> “Megiko kokin tli Riyotl.”  
> *Stay with the Empire.*
> 
> “Quoxi.”  
> *Alright.*
> 
> “Zalizona. Nu’ak tadirya na’ Iyuntua, payé nu’ak pweharna cebar chotsua pathuzé noc’re. Tzemnin inga nu’ak pathuzé gitzma?”  
> *Good. You are now Fulcrum, but you need a fake name also. What does your name mean?*
> 
> “Nogui cebar pathuzé?”  
> *My first name?*
> 
> “Mahaba.”  
> *Yes.*
> 
> “Zenbiqui tir’di tli tlaja’je,”  
> *Defender of the people.*
> 
> “Zenbi. Tlahada nu’ak chigaté ta ingi Maltzua tliné, jahuebi hanuyo. Na’, quenga tadirya nu’ak kokin tzogutza?”  
> *Defend. If you have to do Rebel work, use this. Now, how are you with needles?*
> 
> " ntli kwagur.”  
> *Goodbye.*


End file.
